For Better or For Worse?
by Lin-Dragon-Dreyer
Summary: After the GMG, Lucy is being ignored by almost everyone in the guild. Months later Lucy becomes pregnant under mysterious circumstances during a mission. She doesn't tell anyone but Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Cana and Master. She then leaves Fairy Tail to get away. On her own, with only her spirits for company, she finds out something new. But for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail 1: Keeping watch.**

 _(This is my first time writing outside of school. This is an idea I got from a dream I had._ _ **[Yes I know I'm a FT crazy for dreaming about this!]**_ _It may not be updated a lot but please be patient.)_

 **No-one's POV:**

After everything that happened at the GMG, Lucy was waiting for everyone to be happy and have fun like always. It was like every other day at the guild. People fighting and drinking, everything as normal as it could be.

- _Or as normal as it can be with almost everyone ignoring you-_ Lucy thought sadly. Glancing around from a dark lonely corner of the guild, she noticed how nobody but Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia _(when she isn't stalking her Gray-sama),_ Cana, Guildarts _(when he was there)_ , Laxus, the Raijinshuu tribe, Master and the exceeds even acknowledged her presence at all. It was like that time she was turned invisible after a potion she made went bad. Only this time she knew it wouldn't end with Natsu saving her.

As she sipped her milkshake that she had to make herself, as Mira just tch'ed at her and walked away when she asked, she didn't notice how her old team, accompanied by Lisanna, was walking in until she felt something land on her head. Startled she glanced up to find Happy sitting there with tears in his eyes.

"Happy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked worried. _They had gotten closer as the guild started to ignore her._

"Lusheee! Gomenesai _(sorry)_! Please don't be mad at me! I didn't want to do it!" Happy cried as he hugged her head.

Pulling him off she held him close as she rocked him, trying to calm him down.

"Why would I be mad at you Happy? I know that whatever happens isn't your fault" she cooed. "Now come on, let's get you some fish."

"YAY! Fish fish fish fish!" He yelled happily, drawing some attention as he started flying around in circles, drooling.

She giggled as she headed out towards her apartment, with Happy following behind her, unnoticed.

 _ **Unknown to her, Team Natsu and Lisanna was talking about something that would change everything.**_

 _"We should do it now!" Natsu growled._  
 _"No! It's too soon! Besides she isn't here!" Gray exclaimed quietly._  
 _"That doesn't matter. We could just go to her apartment." Erza muttered._  
 _"I can't understand why we don't just do it and get it over with. It's not as though she can fight us on it. She's just soo weak." Lisanna remarked, smirking._

As this was happening they didn't notice three bluenettes, a black haired man, and a tall blonde with his team could hear them.

"What are they talking about Levy-chan?" Wendy asked innocently.

Glancing up from her book to the young blue-haired girl Levy said "I'm not sure Wendy. But I don't think it's good."

The blonde came up to them, with his tribe following behind "I think it has something to do with Blondie" he remarked, scowling at the group whispering loudly, small sparks appearing around him at the thought of someone hurting the small blonde.

"I agree with Laxus-sama. It seems as though they are not taking any jobs with Lucy-san anymore" the green haired rune mage said standing to the side of his leader.

"Freed-san, you've noticed too?" Wendy asked him.

"We all have. And we don't like it" Evergreen said, snapping her fan closed.

"Yeah, they shouldn't be doing that to Cosplayer! It's not right." Bixslow said _"not right, not right!"_ his dolls copied back.

Gajeel stayed quiet as they were talking. Focusing instead on what was being said by the other group. He grimaced as he heard Lisanna's remark about Bunny-girl. Glancing around he noticed that she wasn't there and sighed.

Hearing him sigh, Levy turned and looked at him, "what's wrong Gajeel?"

"It's nothin Shrimp. Just thinking that it's good that Bunny-girl isn't here to witness this." He replied.

Shocked, everyone looked around. Nodding in agreement, they then decided to keep an eye on the blonde celestial mage.

 _ **(Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter!)**_

~Love Lin~


	2. Chapter 2

_(I'm making Lucy be a little more gentle-hearted in the story. Idk why but I can't seem to write her any other way. Also Levy will have a little of Lucy's original attitude.)_

(Also thoughts are in _italics_ )

 **The next day.**

 **No-one's POV:**

It was early morning when she woke up. Happy asleep on the pillow next to her. Smiling softly she got up without waking him. After dressing in a aqua blue tank, black skirt and usual brown boots. While putting her hair in pigtails, she headed into the kitchen to begin making their breakfast: eggs and toast for her, and a raw fish for the sleepy exceed.

Heading back to her room, she gently shook Happy awake.

"Ne, Happy. It's time for breakfast."

"Fwive moore minutes Lushee." Happy mumbled sleepily.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just eat that yummy fish I pulled out all by myself." she teased him lightly.

Shooting straight up Happy zoomed past her into the kitchen. When she got back she found him munching away happily at his fish.

"Tank ou Lushee!" He garbled with his mouth full.

Giggling she just shook her head and finished her breakfast calmly.

"Happy? Are you ready to go to the guild yet?" She asked him.

Suddenly becoming pale blue from remembering what made him upset yesterday, he replied.

"Ne, Lushee? Why don't we stay here today?"

"Happy? Why do you want to do that? Don't you wanna see Natsu and the others?" She asked him worried.

Mumbling he replied, "not really."

Not hearing him, Lucy started to head out, grabbing her keys and whip along the way, assuming that he simply got into a fight with Natsu and was still upset over it.

 **At the guild.**

Opening the door, Lucy and Happy headed toward their friends. Happy towards Wendy, and Charla, and Lucy towards Levy, Lily and Gajeel.

Upon arriving at the table she sat down waiting for Levy to finish her chapter before speaking.

After a few minutes the small solid script mage glanced up and jumped in surprise at seeing her best friend sitting across from her waiting patiently.

"Lu-chan! When did you get here?!" Levy exclaimed, shutting her book.

"Gihee! Well shrimp, Bunny-girl has been here a few minutes waiting for you to finish up." Gajeel replied smirking, before Lucy could.

Flushing in embarrassment Levy glared at him and said with a pout, "Stop calling me Shrimp you oversized oaf!"

Chuckling, Lucy just listened to the bickering non-couple/couple.

Looking around she noticed that once again her old team was gone. Well, except for Happy, who was planning to go on a job with Wendy and Charla.

 _Probably on another mission with Lisanna._ She thought, dejected.

Shaking that away she went over to the request board, leaving behind her friends as they continued to bicker like a married couple, not noticing her absence until she was already gone.

Looking around they noticed her looking for a job. Concerned they watched her.

 _Hmm, this one has enough jewel for my rent for about a month without groceries and takes only a few days to complete, but this one has enough for both with extra, but is harder and lasts a month._ Lucy thought to herself. Comparing the two she went with the harder seeing as she needed the extra jewels.

Looking towards the bar, she steeled herself for any remark she might receive from Mira.

However upon thinking about it, she decided to forgo the insured snide insults and headed toward Master, who was sitting atop the banister on the second floor.

Heading up, she felt a few stares but ignored them in favor of watching her footing.

Arriving beside Master, she waved her hand to get his attention, which was towards Mira as she worked.

Looking startled at being caught, he blushed lightly before coughing to cover his embarrassment.

"What is it my child?" He replied, sheepishly grinning.

"Master I would like to go on this quest, alone. It will only take about a month or so to complete and return." She said, handing him the request.

Skimming it he replied calmly, "if you think your up to it by yourself. However since this will be your first official solo mission since being here, I do have one condition." He said while stamping and handing it back.

"Yes master. What is the condition?" She asked hesitantly, folding up the job and putting it away.

"You must contact me or Laxus every week or however many times as you think is necessary, via lacrima. It is not that I don't trust your abilities. Just that it will make me feel at ease while your gone." He replied, smiling crookedly.

Grinning she replied back, "of course! It's no problem! I'll just have to buy a lacrima from the magic store bef-"

Cutting her off he pulled out a palm sized, golden lacrima from his coat pocket, and placed it in her hand.

After staring at it, she glanced up. "Master I can't take this! It's yours! It won't take much to b-" she was interrupted again, by a hand landing on her head.

Looking up she met the stormy blue eyes of the Lightning Dragon slayer of the guild, Master Macarov's grandson, and her secret crush, Laxus Dreyer, looking down at her with a stern expression on his handsome, scarred face.

Shaking his head he spoke. "Just take it Blondie. Gramps isn't gonna take no for an answer." Tilting his head towards master.

Glancing back she saw that he was right, and gave up on her argument quickly, and agreed to the conditions.

Flushing slightly, she realized he hadn't removed his hand from her head.

"U-um, Laxus? Could you maybe -?" She stuttered out as she pointed towards his hand.

Lightly flushing he snatched his hand back and stalked back to his table, where he then received sly glances, pointed looks, and nudges from his teammates.

Shaking his head he ignored them. Instead focusing on the petite blonde as she made her way back to her other friends. Hearing her tell them she'll be back in about a month or so, he scowled, just then realizing how long the quest was.

 _Great, now I won't see her in person till she gets back._ He growled to himself, without realizing he did it out loud. Receiving glances from everyone, he pulled on his sound pods and closed his eyes.

Not noticing that his Gramps was watching everything that happened with a toothy grin.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»(^_^)»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 **Few days later, at Oshibana train station.**

 _Hmm, should I keep going or stop here for the night?_ Lucy thought as she was waiting in line at the train station in a nearby town. Thinking about it some more, she pulled out the mission paper and reread it.

 _ **Please help us!**_  
 _ **We've been terrorized by a small group of cloaked dark mages and Vulcans!**_  
 _ **The Vulcans are taking our women and the dark mages are destroying our town slowly.**_

- _ **More information will be received at the mayor's office.**_

- _ **Location: Clover Town**_

- _ **Expected time of completion: one month**_

- _ **Reward: 900,000 jewels and free two nights stay at a hotel.**_

- _ **Help requested: Celestial or light mage.**_

- _ **Expectancy requested: Urgent!**_

- _ **Warning: magic of the mages is unknown besides one. He/she has the power to nullify fire magic. They seem to run off and stop attacking if someone has a light affiliated magic.**_  
 _ **-Unsure as to the reason.**_

 _Ok, I_ s _hould definitely keep going._ _It's a good thing Natsu didn't come on this one. He'd be totally useless. S_ he thought, sighing as she bought her ticket to Clover Town.

Thinking back she fondly remembered her first time being both here and there:

When the team had first been formed, by accident, and they fought against Eisenwald, Kageyama, and Lullaby while the guild masters, such as Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus, and Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, watched on in awe as they battled against the demon flute that could have killed them with a single tune.

Chuckling, she also remembered them chasing after us in rage after discovering their meeting building destroyed, and Master Macarov crying about the bills they would receive.

Still chuckling she got aboard the train, found a seat and leaned back. After informing Master of her whereabouts and progress she slowly began dozing off as the landscape, peacefully passed by.

Unknowing that this mission was going to be harder than she thought.

~Love Lin~


	3. Chapter 3

**Clover Town.**

 **Lucy's POV:**

 _Ugh! Where is the mayor's office?!_ I thought, sighing loudly. Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"Ow!" I said while rubbing my hip. Looking up I noticed I bumped into a red haired, red eyed woman about my age _(picture - without the fangs)_. Standing up, I quickly bowed in apology.

"Gomenesai! I wasn't watching where I was goi-"

"Ah. Are you by chance Lucy Heartfillia, the celestial mage?" The lady inquired in a thick, unknown accent, interrupting me. _(let's say French accent)_

"Hai _(yes)_! And you are?" I asked confused.

Waving her hand in a nonsense like action, she said in a mocking voice "oh I'm a huge fan of your magic!"

Noticing her tone, I went to leave. Seeing me do this, the lady jumped in front of me, blocking my path with an angry look on her face. After seeming to calm down some, she calmly extended her hand, as if to shake mine.

Without thinking twice I shook her hand. Suddenly I'm jerked toward her. Placing her hand upon my stomach, I instantly felt a sharp pain, like lightning, but colder, enter my stomach and hip area.

Screaming lowly, I wrenched my hand away and took off running while holding my stomach. Ducking into an alley, I slumped down. Placing my hand on my stomach, I twitch and groan in pain. Feeling something trickle down my right thigh, I look. There, some dark liquid trailed down to the ground.

Doubting my eyes, I reached out and touched it. It was warm. Pulling my hand away, I lift it into the light streaming into the alley. Shocked I looked at it, speechless. There was dark red blood on my hand. Shaking in shock and disbelief, I reached for my keys with my clean hand and pulled out two.

"I open thee, gate of the maiden, Virgo! Gate of the cross, Crux!"

Seeing to puffs of gold smoke and stars, I look to my spirits.

"Hime _(princess)_? Punishment time?" Virgo asked, expression blank, bowing.

"Miss Lucy. What may I do for you?" Old man Crux said, sitting cross-legged in the air.

Sighing in exasperation, feeling more at ease with their usual responses, I reply, "no Virgo. No punishment. Instead could you get me some new clothes? I seem to have been injured somehow and I don't wish to shock the mayor when I arrive. And Crux could you look into what happened earlier? I came into contact with a woman and it seems she cast some magic into my stomach area."

"Hai, hime." Virgo replied, disappearing.

"Of course, Miss Lucy! It may take awhile but I'll let you know as soon as possible." Crux said, appearing to go to sleep with a snot bubble, before disappearing as well.

Virgo came back few seconds later with a black top with pink accents and a purple skirt. Slipping it on behind a towel Virgo held up, she was concerned to find that the blood came from between her thighs. After wiping it away with a tissue, she pushed the thought of going to the hospital aside, knowing she may need to go after the mission.

Thanking Virgo before sending her back, she exited the alley. Glancing around, she didn't see the woman from earlier anywhere. Sighing in relief, I headed toward a store, hoping for directions.

Entering, she was greeted by the smell of incense and sage. Looking around, she realized she had walked into a magic shop without noticing. Walking up to the counter she was greeted by a older man with grey eyes and short greying black hair. Seeing his name tag, she read Magnus.

"Hello! I don't get as many new customers as I used to! What can I do for you today, Little Lady?" He asked in a gruff, gentle voice.

Smiling, I replied, "Hello! I'm Lucy! I was actually looking for the mayor's office! I'm here to accept the job to defeat the mages and Vulcans."

Looking rather shocked he lightly stuttered, "h-how, may I ask, are you gonna fight them, Little Lady?"

"Well I'm a celestial mage! I'm with the guild Fairy Tail!" I replied smiling happily.

Looking even more shocked, he exclaimed rather loudly, "Your hired!"

Jumping in surprise, I looked at him blankly.

"Nani? But I need to get approval from the mayor bef-"

"Yes, yes. You see, I am the mayor! This is my shop I run when I'm not doing paperwork."

Looking at him, I could tell he wasn't messing with me, and relaxed. Giving a huge smile, I shook hands with him.

After discussing the places where the mages and Vulcans attacked the most, I discovered they only came at night and only in the area nearest to the forest.

"Please, help to save my town! You seem to have a good heart and with your magic, I know you'll prevail in your fight." He said before waving goodbye as I left.

 _He seemed really sweet. Hmm, I should visit his shop when I'm done._ Thinking that I smiled even more, skipping off to a nearby hotel to rest up before searching around later tonight. Arriving in my room, I pulled out the Lacrima and contacted Laxus.

"Oi, Blondie. You doing ok?"

"Hai! I had a little surprise encounter while looking for the mayor's office, but everything is fi-"

"What do you mean surprise encounter?!" He yelled. "Are you hurt?!"

"No, no, no! I'm fine. Just got jolted a little with some magic by this lady I sorta ran into. Nothing to worry about. I'm just calling to let you and Master know I'm gonna take a nap before starting later tonight. Hopefully I'll be done in no time!" I smiled sweetly, not looking him in the eye, feeling a little guilty about lying to him.

Noticing her expression, he asked with concern, "what's wrong Lucy? Your not acting like yourself."

Startled, I looked at him. "What do you mean Laxus? I'm perfectly fine! See?" I twirled around in view of the screen. After a few spins, I stop, and feeling a little dizzy, I sit down again.

Chuckling at me, he seemed to forget his concern. "Ok, ok Blondie. Just don't forget to contact us again and take care of yourself. There are still people who care for you here. Myself included." After saying that, Laxus flushed in embarrassment as I did as well.

"Hai! Will do!"

Coughing to clear his throat, he said "good. Now get some rest!"

Shutting of the connection, I fell back on the bed, grabbed the pillow and squealed into it " **Laxus Dreyer said he cared for me!"**

Moving the pillow aside I peered up at the ceiling thinking

 _Did he actually say that? Yes, but maybe he didn't mean it that way._

Shaking my head at my thoughts, I rolled to my side.

 _I hope this job won't last long._

 _ **(Next update will either be Sunday afternoon or sometime on Monday!)**_

 _ **~~~~~Love all you LaLu fans!~~~~~**_

~Love Lin~


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Gomenesai for taking so long!_  
 _It took me FOREVER to get this chapter completed and edited to my satisfaction._  
 _Hope you enjoy it._  
 _Arigato for reading! (^_^)_

~ _Love Lin ~_

 **Meanwhile, at the guild.**

 **Master Makarov's POV:**

Looking over my children, I couldn't help but feel a little pride at how far they had come, but I also felt great disappointment. Especially looking at one specific team.

Team Natsu. It had started as just celestial mage Lucy, andSalamander Natsu with his partner Happy. It had then grabbed Titania Erza and ice-make Gray. And finally, my little healer Wendy with her partner Carla along with the water mage, Juvia tagging-along.

Now look at them. Leaving behind one of their core members and the very _light_ of the guild. Lucy.

I also felt great pride in my grandson and his team. As well as the others who were still friends with her. _They_ didn't abandon her. To which I was immensely proud and grateful for.

Suddenly feeling a presence beside me, I look over to see the First Master; Master Mavis.

"Hello First." I greeted her. Looking back at me she smiled before looking around for someone.

"Hello Makarov. . . Have you seen Lucy today? I wanted to see about going over to her place and hanging out to try to cheer her up. I've noticed that she seems a bit down recently."

Startled, I replied, "no First. She has recently gone on a solo mission to Clover Town. She should be back within a month or so."

 _Hmm. First has never been concerned about a specific member before. Maybe she's just curious? But something about my child Lucy seems to have made her a bit protective._

Hearing this, Mavis pouted childishly before smiling again. "Do you happen to know where Lucy lives? I wanna surprise her when she gets back." She giggled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." I replied, smiling at her childish nature. "However, I cannot leave at the moment to take you. I have quite the bit of paperwork to do." I sighed, tired.

Pouting again, Mavis looked around again. Seeming to realize something, she slowly turned towards me and asked, "did you say _sol_ o mission? Why didn't she go with her team?"

Sighing again, I replied back, "they have been going without her. It seems they are too focused on my child, Lissanna, being back. Even though it been over 2 months already."

Looking shocked she looked over at the team in question. Seeing how they huddled together, she narrowed her eyes on the youngest takeover Strauss mage. "Makarov. Wasn't she on Tenroujima island with all of you? I know I've seen her before."

"Yes First. She had come back roughly 2-3 months before we went to the island." I told her.

"Have they really ignored Lucy for that long?" She asked in a shocked voice.

Shaking my head, I quickly said, " no, no, no. It just started happening after the Daimontou Enbu _(GMG)_. I believe it has something to do with her not winning her battles."

Looking even more shocked, I watched as she became angry. Feeling the tension in the room grow, I looked at the guild members to see them looking around and some even getting into a fighting stance. Glancing back at First, I realized that her eyes had turned a dark stormy blue.

Standing up straight, she jumped onto the bar. Upon seeing this, the members looked towards her, some in fear and some in confusion on seeing her expression.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like the people who are still friends with Lucy Heartfilia, to please step forward." She ordered, in a soft but hard voice.

Hearing this, Laxus, the Raijenshuu, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and the exceeds stepped forward.

Looking at this, First asked in a dark whisper," is this all? Nobody else?"

"N-no, First Master. Gildarts and Cana aren't here right now. They should be back in a week or so." Levy stuttered out from beside Gajeel.

"Hmm. Thank you Levy. Now please, all of you, go to the second floor. I am going to have a serious. . . chat with everyone." First replied, smiling at the stuttering girl.

Nodding they moved to the second floor. Giving a good view for the non S class mages.

Seeing that they did as told, First looked at me and then the small group. Noticing this, I nodded and jumped up onto the banister, hitting my head like I always do before standing straight again. Nodding back again, I sat back and watched.

 **First Master Mavis's POV:**

Once that was done, I turned back towards the rest of the guild to see, out of the corner of my eye, someone trying to go up the stairs to my left. Looking over, I recognized him as Gray Fullbuster. Sensing me look at him, he stopped.

"And, why Gray Fullbuster, are you trying to join the others now? Hmm?" I asked, glowering at him.

Gulping at my look, he replied, "I still consider myself to be Lucy's friend. I-I mean, the rest of the team wants to kick her off, but I don't want that. I just haven't been talking with her because I've just been busy with the rest of the team."

Hearing this, I relaxed. But only a little. Turning around, I looked up at the balcony to see all of them, even Juvia, glaring at Gray. "Do you believe his story? Is he still friends with Lucy?" I asked them.

"Like hell he is!" Gajeel shouted out first.

"He wouldn't even acknowledge her whenever she tried to say hi!" Pantherlily announced from Gajeel's shoulder.

"Tch! He shouldn't even try to come up here. If he does, he'll have to get through me and everyone else." Laxus sneered, sparks of lightning came off his back, as his team nodded in agreement.

"The only other people who should be up here are Romeo and Asuka. But there parents won't let them." Wendy quietly said from between Levy and Juvia.

"Aye sir!" Happy cried out with Carla beside him, nodding.

"Juvia is very disappointed in Gray-sama and everyone else's attitude towards Love Rival. Love Rival has been nothing but kind to everyone, and you treat her like she's a stranger." Juvia told everyone in a angry tone.

Upon hearing this I looked over towards young Romeo and Asuka. Seeing them looking sad and upset, I look at their parents as I wave them forward.

"Romeo. Asuka. Please come here."

As they timidly stood in front of me, I looked to them, smiling softly.

"Now. Please tell me what Wendy meant. Are you being held back from a friend by your parents?"

"Yes, First Master Mavis, I really like Lucy-nee. But my dad doesn't want me to be friends with her anymore because he says she's a bad influence on me." He stated calmly while scowling at his father, Macao.

"Y-yes Mavis-nee. I really like Lucy-nee too! She's like my big sissy! She's always making sure I don't hurt myself or get in trouble when mommy and daddy are away on missions!" Asuka yelled happily while smiling. This caused Alzack and Bisca to look slightly ashamed.

Hearing this, I smiled back at the two young members. Looking back up to their parents, I glare before saying "thank you, now go on upstairs."

Not looking to see if they did as I said, I continued to glare at the now sweating parents. Noticing this, they start to squirm.

Smirking at their discomfort, I look around at everyone else with a disappointed face, making them fidget. While scanning their faces, I come upon the group that is the root of the problem. Team Natsu.

Looking closely at them, I noticed that Natsu and Lissanna were the only ones who weren't upset or even the least bit frightened. Even though the mighty Titania wouldn't meet my eyes.

Jumping down, I slowly walked towards them. Seeing this, everyone else slowly began to back up with every step I took. As I got closer, I noticed something. Natsu and Lissanna were not only not intimidated, they were smirking.

Tilting my head in confusion, I asked, "why are you smirking, Natsu? Lissanna? There is nothing to be proud of or happy about here. So tell me. Why?"

Upon asking my question, I could hear the rest of the guild murmuring behind us, trying to figure out what was gonna happen.

"Well, First Master Mavis, we're smirking because we finally have the majority vote to kick weak little Lucy Heartfilia off of our team. All she does is hide behind her spirits and constantly get kidnapped or is in trouble and needs to be saved." Lissanna said in a nasty tone.

"Plus Lucy was only ever a replacement for Lissanna. Now that she's back, she can take Lucy's place in my team." Natsu said smirking even bigger while stifling a laugh, as Lissanna nodded beside him.

Hearing this coming from the mouth of the person who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, made me feel sick to my stomach, even though I'm a spirit.

Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy must have heard it loud and clear over the crowd, for the tension in the room tripled in strength as they let their magical energy fluctuate with their emotions.

However, their reactions were not what caught my attention.

It was the glimmer of something in Natsu's coal colored eyes. They were filled with such malice and hatred, that it chilled me to the core.

And that's when I knew.

Something wasn't right.

 _ **~I'm hoping to have another chapter for this fanfic by Friday, if not Saturday~**_

~Love Lin~


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Video is Demons by Imagine Dragons covered by Christina Grimmie)**_

 _ **~The first person to comment will have the next chapter dedicated to them and will also be able to name one of the Dark Mages and create their personality which will be used later in the story.~**_

 **Clover Town**

 **Lucy's POV:**

Waking up early the next morning, I decided to explore the town a bit before heading off to where the attacks had taken place. I might even get some more information from the locals. Getting dressed in a pair of blue jean short shorts, a green tank and sandals, I grabbed my keys and clipped them with the whip to my belt. I headed out of the hotel. Smiling, I walked down the street, heading towards a group of people who were gathered around a small fountain.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

After gathering some information, I found out that there were only two Vulcans and they only attacked near the forest during the day, while the mages attacked at random at night.

Seeing as the Vulcans would be easier to find, I set off towards the edge of town that bordered the forest. Getting closer, I started to hear yelling and screaming. Bursting into a sprint, I ran towards the sounds. Turning a corner, I saw a young woman screaming in the grip of a large purple Vulcan, while a small boy was yelling and throwing stones at it.

Thinking quick, I darted forward calling out, "I open thee, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Pulling out my whip, I lashed at the Vulcan's arm, causing it to drop the woman, who seemed to have been knocked unconscious.

"Moo! Nice body as always, Miss Lucy!" Taurus said as he appeared in a puff of golden smoke, hearts appearing in his eyes when he saw my outfit.

Getting a tick mark, I yelled back, "Not now Taurus! Attack the Vulcan while I get the people to safety."

"Of course Miss Lucy! Anything for yoou!" He yelled, facing the Vulcan, as I ran towards the small boy and woman.

Picking the boy up, I ran towards an alleyway, ignoring his cries to go back and save his mom.

Setting him down I said, "Listen to me. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail. Now I need you to calm down and stay right here, ok? I'm gonna go back to get your mom. But you have to stay here." Seeing him nod, I ran out of the alley and started toward the unconscious woman.

Reaching her, I pulled out another key, carefully keeping watch of Taurus fighting to make sure we didn't get hit by an attack. Keeping my voice low I called out, "I Open thee, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Another golden puff of smoke appeared near me, revealing Loki in his usual black suit.

Adjusting his glasses, he said, "Hello Lucy. Have you called me out to finally accept my of-"

"Not now Loki. I need you to carry her to her son over in that alley. I'll stay here and help Taurus if need be." I said, interrupting him and pointing where to go.

"Of course. I'll be right back. Be careful." He said back seriously, as he picked up the woman and took off.

Sighing, I turned towards the fight still going on. Seeing that they were evenly matched I pulled out my whip and set off to help out. As this was happening, I failed to notice another Vulcan appearing behind me until I felt myself being lifted off the ground in a strong grip.

"Aah! Let me go!" I yelled, struggling.

"LUCY!" I heard from my spirits.

As I kept wiggling, the grip started to tighten. Gasping in pain and for air, I said "S-sorry guys."

As my vision grew dim, I suddenly saw a flash of golden light, and then I was falling. Landing in a pair of arms, I looked up to see Loki staring at something in what appeared to be surprise. Turning my head I was shocked to see both Vulcans knocked out in the center of a small crater.

"W-what happened? Did you do that Loki?" I rasped out, glancing up to see him shaking his head.

"No. I don't know what did, but I'm just glad your safe. Are you still in pain?" He asked in a grim voice as he looked me over for injuries.

"Miss Lucy. I'll be going back now. You need to conserve energy in your nice body!" Taurus stated as he faded into gold dust.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored Loki's question and got out of his arms. Standing up, I felt a slight sting on my arm but ignored it as I turned back to face the Vulcans. Looking at them it appeared that the attack came from above. Glancing up, I squinted against the glare of the sun. Seeing nothing aside from clouds and birds, I turned back to Loki.

"Is the woman awake? Is everyone ok?" I asked, glancing towards the alley where they were hidden, but staying close to the Vulcans to ensure they didn't wake up and escape.

Smiling softly, Loki replied, "Yes. Everyone is fine. I'm more worried about you. I heard from Virgo that you were injured yesterday. I didn't come out then cause I knew you wouldn't want a big fuss over something small like what she described." Shaking his head, he continued, "But why are you here alone? Where's the rest of the team?"

Looking down, I gulped before replying, "Can I tell you later? I don't want to talk about it right now."

He nodded as I pulled out another key.

"I open thee, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Feeling a slight drain on my energy, I sway a bit before kneeling down.

"Princess/Lucy!" Virgo and Loki exclaimed as they rushed towards me.

"I'm ok. Just a little drained from the attack and calling out the three of you so close together. I'll be fine once we dispose of these Vulcans." Turning to Virgo I asked, "Can you take them far from the village? I don't want to kill them, but if they keep attacking people I'll have to or someone else will. And can you make it so that they can't find their way back here?"

"Of course, Princess. Punishment?" She replied back, bowing before taking off with them.

Sweatdropping at her usual question, I just shook my head before turning back to the alley and heading over.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

After reassuring myself that the mother and child were ok, I headed back to the hotel with Loki. As we walked I felt my energy level raise back up as Virgo went back to the Spirit World. Sighing I didn't say anything until we were inside my room.

"Ok. Now Lucy, tell me why you are on a solo mission? Where's the team?" Loki asked pacing as I sat on the couch.

Sighing again, I told him what had been happening since the GMG and Eclipse. To say he was shocked and mad was an understatement. However he was surprised to hear that Laxus and the Rainjinshuu were now among my small group of friends.

Smiling, I told him how they noticed that I was being ignored and didn't like it. How they had started talking to me whenever I came to the guild and everybody else was busy or gone. Making me laugh and smile whenever I was down.

I also told him that Gajeel had become a form of an overprotective brother in a sense, as he became closer to Levy and me. Guildarts had also become like an Uncle to me with Cana being a sisterly figure along with Wendy. While Master became like a second father.

Hearing this, Loki calmed down a bit before glaring at me. "Why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you with everything! I mean, I'm glad you became friends with more people, but Lucy we're your family. Don't you trust us enough to tell us when this happens? Wh-"

"I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want to rely on you more than I already do! I don't want to use you, because you are my family! If I rely on you to fix my life that makes me no better than Angel or Karin. I know I fight alongside you but if I lose your keys I'm essentially useless. That was proven in my battles at the GMG." I interrupted him yelling before lowering my voice as I choked out the words that pained me to say. "If I had told you and allowed you guys to help me with this, I feel like I'm useless and weak, Loki."

Feeling emotionally drained as well as physically, I began to cry as I saw the hurt and sorrow in his gaze. Lowering my head, I sobbed into my hands as I waited for him to say something.

Minutes passed as I sat there crying. Suddenly a sigh could be heard before I was engulfed in a hug. Gripping onto Loki's suit, I blubbered like a child as I released all the emotions I had bottled up since then.

Patting my head, Loki muttered nonsensical things, trying to calm me down. As time passed I felt myself settle into a less emotional state before pulling back only to hiss in pain as my right arm brushed against his.

Hearing my hiss, Loki pulled back to look at my arm, turning it he gasped at something I couldn't see.

"W-what is it?" I asked, choking back another hiss as he reached out to touch it.

"You've been burned pretty badly here Lucy. You'll have to keep it bandaged until Wendy can heal it."

"What? How did I get burned? The Vulcans couldn't have done it. Could it have been that light that attacked them?"

"I don't know how Lucy. But that's not why I gasped. I recognize this energy. However it's been gone for over a hundred years."

"H-how is that possible? I thought only Celestial Spirits and demons can live that long!"

"Something else can Lucy. And you've met several of its kind before. But this one was one of the few that didn't agree with the others and so she was banished and went into hiding when all the others began disappearing. But why did she come out of hiding now? And why did she save you?" Loki questioned himself as I processed what he said.

"A-are you talking about a Dragon? But I thought they disappeared 7 years ago!"

"They did, but this one went into hiding long before that. She was hunted for her power and beauty, then banished for her beliefs. I remember seeing her once long ago but I haven't seen her since."

"What were her beliefs and, what power did she possess to be hunted for?" I asked confused as to why someone would do that.

"She refused to kill humans and believed that they could live in harmony and rely on one another." He stopped and smirked as he watched my reaction before saying, "And her power was Celestial."

Hearing this, all I could do was shout, "What?"

 _ **~Gomenesai minna-san! I really was planning on updating both of my stories sooner than this but both this and my other chapter got deleted somehow and I had to retype the entire thing! As well as my Wattpad app would not save anything I typed so I had to use an actual computer to do all of my work.**_ **(_)** __

 _ **~Hope you like it and please comment and vote!~**_

 _ **~Love, Lin!~**_


End file.
